


Poison

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, General Poetry, Literature, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing to Say</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to Say

Dark thoughts...  
I thought I'd put them past me.  
I thought I'd moved beyond them.  
But it's the same again.  
New place.  
New people...  
And I ruin it all.  
Just like always.  
I'm a poison  
A viper  
Nothing good ever comes from me.  
...ever  
The tears are back...  
not that anyone will ever see them.  
The pain...  
something so familiar....  
And I know the scars will soon come  
So dark...  
this abyss  
Why can't I do anything right?  
Why can't I make people happy?  
Even when I'm trying too...  
I need to disappear...  
Someone needs to cleanse the wound of me  
Erase me...  
From everyone...  
From everywhere...  
Then maybe I'll get something right  
They'll stop hurting...

 

Just make me disappear............


End file.
